


Welcome

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kara's about to give birth you guyysss!!, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: “She sucked in a deep breath and held it, her knees weakening as she squeezed her eyes shut. Fortunately, her figure was facing the window, turned away and hidden from Alex's eyesight. The last thing Kara wanted at the moment was to cause a false alarm, even if she didn't really think it was false this time. But then, just as she'd feared, she felt warm liquid soaking her pants and traveling down her thighs, and Kara was afraid to look, afraid to accept the sudden realization—she was going to give birth and Mon-El wasn't even there.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how many of you asked for this, and the truth is I was eager to write it too, I hope you like it!

The moon stood proudly amidst the darkened sky, a bright jewel in an otherwise dull and depressing canvas. No stars could be seen tonight, the city's polluted atmosphere taking away from their beauty, rendering their light too weak to pass through the toxic fog. A chilly breeze slipped through the opened window, the curtains swaying in a forced welcome, and although Kara couldn't get cold, she pulled at her sweater to cover her unaffected form.

With uninterested eyes she stared ahead, at the city stretching out in front of her, a view familiar to Kara from every possible angle. She'd seen every corner of that city, had run and walked it block by block. She had flown over it and studied it from high above and up close. She knew it, knew its secrets and its best spots, knew the loudest and quietest parts of it. She knew it like the back of her hand, really. And she loved it. She loved how it looked early in the morning, as it struggled to catch the faint light of the still half-hidden sun. And she loved how it shone late into the night, how it buzzed with different kinds of music blasting from every neighborhood and welcomed her with exciting eyes watching from the streets whenever she stopped mid-flight to cherish the image. Still, no matter how much Kara loved the city, at the moment she couldn't appreciate it. It was still beautiful, bright and loud in all the right ways to draw her attention and leave her stunned. But to her it felt empty tonight, just like it'd had for the past week. The noises hurt her ears, the lights blinded her eyes and the sounds of laughter and random squeals only made her feel lonely.

She wasn't alone, and she hadn't been for the past month, truth be told. Her due date was close now, although nobody could estimate exactly how close. Alex had tried, but Kara's invulnerable physic and impenetrable skin hadn't given the older Danvers sister much to work with. Kara had used her x-ray vision on her own self, she'd checked to see whether her baby had moved into the appropriate position before entering the outside world, but she was no doctor. So that left them all a little clueless, buzzing with nerves and anticipation, not being able to do anything other than wait and try to be prepared at all times, day after day.

Albeit, Kara hadn't been alone for a while, but the one she wanted around at all times was currently gone. Mon-El had flown to Metropolis for a few days, after Clark had asked for help in dealing with an alien group of smugglers. Obviously, in her state, Kara couldn't have gone, so Mon-El had taken her place. He hadn't been supposed to stay for more than a couple of days, National City and Kara herself needing him back as soon as possible, but a hindrance in Clark's plans had required that the Daxamite extended his visit. It'd been a week already, and although Mon-El had tried to convince Kara that he didn't mind flying back and forth between cities so that she wouldn't be without him, the blonde wouldn't have it. She was okay and she could definitely go seven days without seeing him, so of course she couldn't let him waste time and energy on anything other than helping Clark out. Plus, she had Alex, and she didn't mind staying over at her sister's for a bit.

She didn't want to at first, but as hard as Mon-El had been to convince that nothing was going to happen to her while he was away, in the end he'd agreed, albeit cautiously. Alex was a different story however. The older sister had just been an overprotective and overstressed mess during the blonde's pregnancy. Alex was the kind of person who needed to have a plan, to have everything analyzed and mapped out, but in that particular case, with Kara being the first Kryptonian to be carrying a child on Earth, superpowers and unique abilities included, the redhead had been left with too many blind spots. So after Mon-El had left, she'd been even more overbearing, reluctant with the knowledge that Kara would be alone when something they couldn't prepare for could happen at any given moment. In the end, the Kryptonian had begrudgingly agreed to stay with Alex - and Maggie - until her boyfriend returned.

So now, despite the fact that Kara had promised herself she'd be just fine without Mon-El, she couldn't help but miss him. Maybe it was the sight of her sister and her wife together, how they looked so happy and in love while they were trying to cook dinner. It was the simplest, most ordinary thing, but they made it look special. Maggie stood in the kitchen, ingredients and knives and pots all around her, and Alex was trying to be sneaky, to grab bites while her partner wasn't looking. But Maggie caught her every time, and Kara knew that Alex let it happen, just so the couple would get into a playful competition of sorts. They were cute, and while Kara smiled at them, her heart warming up witnessing her sister's happiness, she couldn't help but think of Mon-El. He was the cooker of the two and they'd spent so many mornings and afternoons messing around in their kitchen, Mon-El trying to focus on his recipes while Kara cheekily roamed around him and hid things, making him search and circle around the apartment to find the salt, his favorite knife, the pan he'd left on the stove but had mysteriously disappeared. She just didn't want to spend another night alone, that was all, and being the third wheel definitely didn't help her case.

There was another thing that deepened Kara's frown but she didn't want to dwell on it. There was an ache at her lower back that kept getting stronger and more uncomfortable. She'd gotten used to those random pains, but normally, after she sat down and the weight was lifted off her feet, she felt better. This time though it hadn't happened, the ache was still there. She'd even tried lying down earlier, assuming that she had overestimated herself for once and had tired herself out, even though she hadn't actually done much all day. Nonetheless, to her utter dismay, as soon as she'd laid down Kara'd felt sharp pangs piercing her, even stronger than she was currently experiencing. It had surprised her but it had also scared her.

Being pregnant, she had to adjust quite a bit, had to get used to feeling more human. She was still invulnerable, still had her powers, but discomfort and pain had become a thing of her life all of a sudden. Sickness too, or rather the feeling of it. As the weeks had passed, as her bump had grown bigger, Kara had started experiencing many new things, human things, like lightheadedness and soreness and nausea. And as far as her inner world was concerned, there'd been a lot of changes, like the feeling of a tiny someone moving inside her and kicking at her when they started running out of space.

Lately, the football-player-worth kicks had been rare throughout the day, but more often than not, when the baby was awake, Kara would lift her shirt and see outlines of hands and toes and moving bumps of little knees and elbows. It had become Mon-El's favorite thing too. He'd have her sit down and uncover her stomach just so that he could watch their baby's movements, usually reacting to his voice. He'd press a finger on a spot and not even two seconds later there'd be a tiny foot forming on her skin from underneath, as if their little angel was playing tag with him. And to Mon-El's complete awe, the movements became more frequent whenever he spoke, so he'd started talking to the baby often, reveling in the aforementioned fact.

Rubbing a palm across her protruding belly, Kara smiled at the thought and sighed. She wanted Mon-El, wanted to pester him with her ridiculous food cravings and watch as he rolled his eyes in response but got up and brought her whatever she asked for anyway. She wanted to drag him to bed and spend twenty minutes just struggling to find a comfortable position, pushing him away and pulling him close every other minute because she couldn't decide if she preferred to sleep on her side and wrapped around him or sprawled out on her back and not touched at all. And she wanted him to kiss her cheek and tell her that everything would be okay, because she was getting really scared as she felt the growing pain traveling from her back to her front, like a grip, pressing on her from both sides.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it, her knees weakening as she squeezed her eyes shut. Fortunately, her figure was facing the window, turned away and hidden from Alex's eyesight. The last thing Kara wanted at the moment was to cause a false alarm, even if she didn't really think it was false this time. But then, just as she'd feared, she felt warm liquid soaking her pants and traveling down her thighs, and Kara was afraid to look, afraid to accept the sudden realization—she was going to give birth and Mon-El wasn't even there.

"Alex," the blonde gasped, loud enough to be heard above the couple's bickering and chuckling. With slightly trembling knees, Kara pivoted, slowly and hesitantly. She hadn't dared look yet but she knew there was a wet mess on the floor by then, she'd felt it. And she was embarrassed for some reason, her cheeks flashing red as she looked at her sister.

Alex had immediately lifted her head to look at Kara, as soon as she'd heard the Kryptonian's stressed call, and she didn't miss the stain on the fabric covering her sister's legs. Right away, she knew what it meant, and she gulped as she squeezed the hand that had been previously resting on Maggie's waist. She hardened her features, blocking her growing panic from showing on her face, and quickly approached Kara.

"It's okay," she said, calm and steady, holding the blonde's gaze. Alex wrapped an arm around Kara and guided her to the couch and she nodded at her wife to let her know it was finally happening, the baby was coming.

"Mon-El," Kara said with a tremulous tone, a hand gripping the arm of the couch as she lowered herself to sit down, the pain increasing the more she moved. "I need Mon-El."

"I know," Alex nodded. "Maggie is going to call him and he'll be here before we even get to the DEO, you're gonna be fine."

"No," Kara protested, her face twitching into a pained expression. "He has to be here, he has to-" she stopped momentarily to take a deep breath, "I can't do this without him, I didn't prepare to do this without him."

"It's okay," Alex soothed again, seeing Maggie from the corner of her eye, phone in one hand and Kara's bag in the other. They had it all under control, but even she could admit they hadn't prepared for Mon-El to be absent for this, and she needed him to keep Kara calm. "Maggie's already calling him, now tell me how are you feeling?" she asked.

"It hurts," Kara replied, her eyes frantic, moving around constantly as if they couldn't focus. "Not all the time, just, just," she faltered before clenching her jaw tightly. "Now," she granted, the agony loud in her voice, and Alex was already counting, already calculating the time before the next contraction hit.

They waited, brief words being exchanged as everything was put in order, and Alex tried her best to sooth Kara while at the same time her mind swirled with a thousand different things, her doctor self already upfront and going. Mon-El and J'onn were called, necessities were grabbed, reassurances were said, but Kara didn't need all the fuss. As soon as Maggie had said that Mon-El had already been on his way when she'd called and he'd arrive in National City shortly, the blonde took matters in her own hands. She nodded and breathed in a pattern, that one she'd learned for this exact event, and while the contractions were far apart and the pain measured, she didn't need anything or anyone. She changed out of her soaked clothes, looked over her bag to check she had everything she'd need, and while feeling awfully human at the time, ordinary and normal like any other woman about to bring a child into the world, she couldn't help but dwell on it. That normalcy, she hadn't really felt it before, though she'd been chasing it for years. And she wasn't playing any roles for this, wasn't wearing any masks to fit into different people. She was just Kara, free of family names and titles and lost origins, just a woman who would soon become a mother and that in and of itself was extraordinary. Oddly enough, that was also the one thing that made her feel as ordinary as everyone else.

"Let's go," Kara urged after another contraction had come and gone, the pain bearable again. Inside she was panicking and shaking with excitement and nerves and cursing her luck. Because of course her waters had to break while Mon-El was away, of course their baby had decided to come into the world on the one week that Mon-El had left her side. That was just her life, and she should've expected it really, she knew better than not to. But Mon-El was coming and she had her sister and Maggie and half the staff at the DEO, just waiting for her and ready to help her through it all, and she was going to be a mom by the time the next morning came. So all in all, Kara couldn't say she had it bad, not really.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, enjoy!
> 
> PS Ignore the mistakes, I'll fix 'em tomorrow.

Mon-El rushed to the DEO, his eyes widened and frantically searching for Kara. He was late, he knew it, and in his head he was already blaming himself. But his first thought, his first priority was to find Kara, to be there with and for her just like he'd promised. He ran along the corridors, face flashed, legs moving faster than the average human, and although the sound of his girlfriend whimpering helped him locate her, he still winced when he heard her, his chest tightening uncomfortably.

He found her bent over a bed, a hospital gown cladding her shaking figure, one hand squeezing the mattress while the other was holding onto Alex's arm. Red sun lamps were set all around her, weakening her powers but also easing her into a more normal labor process, something more human-more painful but less dangerous. He heard her ragged breaths, her muffled whimpers, the quiet kryptonian curse words. He couldn't see Kara's face but he knew her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth pressing on her bottom lip.

He was by the blonde's side in a flash, not daring touch her without permission and with apologies barely held behind pouting lips. "Kara," he said quietly, so as not to startle her, and patiently waited until she looked at him.

"Mon-El," Kara breathed out, "You're here," she turned her face to look at him but the smile she attempted quickly shifted into a pained grimace.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mon-El whispered and tucked a tuft of hair behind Kara's ear. Her skin was sweaty and hot and he frowned as he felt his stomach shrinking into a knot. They'd talked about this, about the process of giving birth on Earth and how it was supposed to work. Kara had tried to fill in his blank spots, to ease him into a concept he hadn't been familiar with. On Daxam, babies hadn't been born naturally for hundreds of years before its desertion and in the future he lived for seven years it'd been a lot different as well. It'd become more of a surgery than a natural process, and although he'd met a few pregnant women there, he'd never had a reason to ask how it all worked, how a human was brought into the world. So at the moment Mon-El felt like a fish out of the water, uncertain of what to expect and look out for.

"You're not late," the blonde assured him, standing straighter and breathing easier. "Alex says this is gonna drag out a bit."

At the mention of her name Alex looked up from her watch. She smiled at Mon-El when she saw his stressed face and walked closer to squeeze his arm. "We have a few hours to go," she told him, "But don't worry, everything looks fine."

Mon-El nodded, breathing a little easier himself now. He trusted Alex's words, she'd been his rock through all of this. Dealing with Kara and adapting to her new needs, her moods, her changes, learning how to take care of her and be there for her in all the different ways she'd needed him to throughout her pregnancy had been quite a challenge for him. He didn't always know what to do, didn't always know what to say, and when Kara would shut him out, for reasons he couldn't understand more often than not, he'd turn to Alex. The redhead had been patient and willing to help him out, to explain things, and of course she'd been there for Kara when he couldn't or when it wasn't exactly him the blonde needed. So he put his own panic aside, the notions of fear and unease which were flooding him, and he focused on Kara while he let Alex and the rest of the DEO's medical team handle the rest.

He helped Kara onto the bed, hovering over her and following wide-eyed every move, every expression, every sound she made. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"A little," the blonde nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position. She briefly glanced at her sister, nodding her permission that she was okay and Alex could leave them for a minute, and then turned back to Mon-El. "How was your trip?" she asked him.

"Busy," Mon-El replied and sat on the mattress by Kara's legs. He used a hand to rub at her uncovered thigh, not knowing how else to sooth her or even if he could in the first place. "I really missed you two, did you have a good time at Alex's?"

Kara shrugged. "It was okay," she said, "Though I'd rather you didn't force me out of my house like I'm a child who needs observation 24/7."

"You kind of do," Mon-El mumbled, not daring to say that any louder, but of course Kara heard and hit his arm after she shot him a glare. He didn't really feel it, her powers almost dampened by now due to the red sun lamps surrounding the room. Fortunately his own were still intact, his old legion ring shielding him from the affect of the artificial light. He chuckled at Kara's response and leaned to press a quick kiss against her forehead. "You're the one who didn't want me flying back and forth everyday and you know I'd worry too much if you hadn't stayed with your sister."

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "But you always worry too much," she protested, a whine in her tone.

Mon-El chuckled again. "That's true," he admitted and as if to prove his words, the moment Kara let out a pained groan he jumped to his feet. He didn't say anything, not sure if he should, but since Alex hadn't returned yet he started counting seconds.

"Mon-El," Kara granted and he automatically offered his hand for her to grip.

"I'm here, I'm right here," he comforted in a hushed voice and repeated the words in kryptonian too, knowing from past experience that it helped.

It all lasted no longer than a minute, yet to Mon-El it felt like much more. His heart was racing as he watched Kara grit her teeth and hold back tears, her face reddening as she doubled over. The truth was he'd never really seen her hurting like that, of course she'd been injured a few times, affected by kryptonite mostly, but now she was bare of her powers and that concerned him more. He had no doubt that Kara could handle it, but he couldn't understand what it felt like and thinking of her being in pain for hours, as Alex had said, had his panic growing more intense. Of course, he tried not to show it, for Kara's sake and also for his own, instead opting to focus on comforting the blonde. He rubbed her back and repeated reassurances and let her squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to.

When Kara calmed down again, their brief alone time was over. Alex came back with a group of six others, half of whom Mon-El hadn't met before. They all followed the older Danvers sister's orders, each taking up a different task, but none of them dared approach Kara more than necessary and definitely not touch her. Mon-El couldn't help but raise a brow at that.

Kara saw his expression and shrugged a shoulder in response. "I kinda yelled at them earlier," she whispered, a guilty look in her eyes.

"Why?" Mon-El asked, more curious than surprised.

"They wanted to-to..." Kara faltered and blushed and when Alex walked closer to the two and laughed at her sister, the blonde scoffed in annoyance.

"They wanted to check Kara down there, see how far her cervix has dilated," Alex explained, nonchalantly and calmly, just like she'd been for the past two hours since Kara's waters had broken.

The blonde grimaced a little as her sister took her arm and pierced a needle through her now penetrable skin to connect an IV to her vein. It didn't hurt per see but it definitely added to her overall discomfort. "What?" she protested, "I panicked, nobody's ever tried to touch me there like that before. I mean, except for Mon-El but that's different," she mumbled the last part and blushed again, naturally.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Alex asked, changing the subject. Kara shook her head negatively. "Good, 'cause you're not getting out of bed anymore," the redhead said.

"You suck," the blonde complained. Alex rolled her eyes in response. She hooked Kara up on a monitor, or rather Kara's belly, using straps and wires that made it difficult for the blonde to move freely. Two seconds later, with the push of a button, a continuous flatter started echoing inside the room and Kara let out a loud sigh. "I've missed hearing this," she said.

"How long have you been without your powers?" Mon-El asked.

Kara grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers absentmindedly. "About an hour, I think," she estimated. "It feels weird," she turned to look at Alex.

The redhead quirked a brow. "How so?" she questioned.

Kara lowered her gaze, unsure and getting quite anxious. "You told me I'd feel the pain growing stronger as my powers faded but you didn't say my contractions would get so close so fast too," she explained, her tone faintly wavering.

"What do you mean by so close so fast? You're at twenty minutes now, that's good, you have a few hours to go," Alex said but she was already pulling on gloves. She and Kara had agreed that another doctor would examine the blonde during pelvic checks, both knowing the latter would feel more comfortable with that, but what Kara had said had Alex worried. If something was wrong, seemingly or otherwise, they couldn't afford to wait for Dr Grey to arrive in time for the delivery, and Alex certainly couldn't trust human standards when faced with a Kryptonian about to give birth.

"Twenty minutes?" Mon-El questioned. "I counted ten from the time I arrived to the time right before you did, that's when her last contractions hit," he told Alex.

"Yeah," Kara joined in with a whimper, "I can feel another one coming and I'm pretty sure it hasn't been another ten minutes."

"Is that normal?" the father-to-be asked, all eyes on Alex now.

"No," Alex admitted but her voice remained steady, "Not for a human, but Kara isn't one so for her it might be."

Mon-El didn't have time to respond before Kara let out a cry and gripped his hand. He moved close to her, holding her head and pressing kisses in her hair repeatedly. He concentrated on comforting her but also watched as Alex motioned for the group of the other doctors to start preparing. She said she'd do the delivery herself, and although that wasn't what they had planned, when his eyes locked with Alex's they both knew there was no plan to follow anymore. He nodded at her, as if to give her permission to proceed, and massaged Kara's back as she shifted on the spot trying to relieve the piercing pain that was striking her.

"Kara," Alex spoke softly while the blonde panted and held back groans. "I think you might have gone into rapid labor, it's nothing we can't handle but I need to check on you, to make sure, is that okay?"

"What? Alex, no, you said I have hours to go," the blonde stressed.

The redhead took Mon-El's previous spot by Kara's side. "Kara, listen to me," she prompted, "Worst case scenario you're going to meet your baby within the hour," she smiled.

"That's not a worst case scenario Alex," Kara wiped her forehead, sweat making her skin glow.

"It is because you're going to feel too much pain all at once instead of easing into it, and you might feel the need to push soon but I need you to hold back until I tell you otherwise."

The blonde nodded. "Wait, what's the best case scenario then?" she asked.

Alex started gathering her sister's blonde hair in a fist, gently and carefully. "Best case scenario? Your contractions will not get closer than five minutes apart for the next couple of hours, which actually is normal for a human, and everything will proceed just like we talked about." She used a hairband to tie Kara's hair back and smiled once again. "You know I won't let anything happen to you or my niece, right?"

"Your niece? Come on Alex, you too?" Kara feigned betrayal. "I'm already losing twenty bucks to Winn if it's a girl!" she exclaimed, "Now I gotta pay you too?"

"Don't worry babe," Mon-El laughed, "J'onn bet me a hundred for a boy, I'll lend you half to pay these two after I win."

"Thanks lov-," Kara began to say but half the word got lost in a sudden cry. "Son of a-" she fisted her gown and shut her eyes, toes curling as she leaned back on the bed.

Mon-El couldn't keep up with everything that happened after that. There was blood, loud cries, muffled screams, all coming from one person, _his_ person, and then Alex barking out orders, doctors rushing in and out, machines brought in, rapid beepings... He wasn't sure of what he saw, what he heard, what was going on. He fleetingly caught something about heavy bleeding and Kara being ready and rushing to the surgery room, and if he were a little calmer he could have easily put it all together and comprehend the situation, but he was too busy trying to calm Kara down and taming his own racing heart. And as minutes passed, as Kara kept moaning in pain for longer than she was supposed to and the doctors pushed him aside to tend to her, Alex being the only clear voice above the chaos, Mon-El just watched. Wide-eyed, sweating, face pale and lips parted, he watched as they took Kara away at last and Alex said something about calling him to be with Kara during the delivery as soon as she had things back under control. He nodded, not sure if Alex saw it, and soon he was left alone, standing in the corner of an empty room.

It wasn't supposed to be like that, wasn't supposed to go wrong. He was supposed to be with Kara from start to end, throughout it all, to kiss her and comfort her and hold her hand. He was supposed to wait the endless hours, to listen to her cursing him out amidst the pain, to wipe her tears if she cried and hold back his own as she teased him for being "a sap of a new dad", Kara's words. They were supposed to be together, meet their baby together, introduce her or him to their family and friends. Instead, Mon-El was left in an empty room, not knowing where it'd all gone wrong, not knowing what to fear or worry about but still being scared and concerned, not knowing what to do with himself.

 

—

  
An hour had passed, sixty minutes since Kara and Alex had left, since he was left alone and without a clue, since he was guided by a quiet Winn to the room they'd all been waiting anxiously in. Eliza, Maggie, James, J'onn, Clark, Lois, Winn, Lena and finally Mon-El. All were seated except for him, he couldn't sit, couldn't stay still. He could hear everything, every single one of Kara's cries and screams and groans, every complain that it hurt, every plead to Alex to tell her that it'd be over soon. Kara wasn't being particularly loud, Mon-El knew it, he could recognize the distressed signs of Kara struggling to muffle her sounds, but every so often something would slip past her lips and he'd hear it right away, and he'd flinch. J'onn could hear everything too, if Mon-El could judge by the pained expression plastered on his face. And he didn't dare look at Clark, already picturing the image on his own.

Mon-El paced across the open hallway, his hands in fists, his brows permanently furrowed. He was losing his mind, forced to wait like that, able to hear Kara's pain and not being able to do anything about it. He knew that every cry brought them closer to meeting their baby, every shout and agonizing moment would be forgotten once their tiny person was born. He knew all that and it slightly relieved him, soothed him, but he was still so scared, so damn scared, that something would happen. To Kara or to the baby, or worse to both. And he couldn't bear the thought, he just couldn't.

Another half hour passed like that. Everyone tried to talk to Mon-El but he wouldn't listen, couldn't believe their reassuring words. He just paced and listened, paced and listened. And then, suddenly, without a warning, without a hint to prepare him, it came, loud and clear.

A baby's cry echoed in his ears and at the moment Mon-El thought it'd been the happiest sound he'd ever heard. "Oh my gods," he sobbed out, a palm covering his mouth. He turned to lock gazes with Clark, and when Kara's cousin nodded at him, a wide grin stretching his lips, Mon-El knew he hadn't imagined it, it really was his baby.

"Mon-El," Alex called softly, suddenly appearing behind the door he'd anxiously waited to open for the past ninety minutes. She was sweaty and tired but her eyes were shining brighter than he'd ever seen them. He approached her quickly, holding his breath. "Kara's asking for you," she told him and just a second later added the words he'd been dying to hear. "Come meet your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late, but here, a little more fluffiness for you all ;)

Here's the thing; Mon-El had expected a daughter from the first moment. The second the fact that Kara was pregnant had dawned on him, he'd been certain that a mini Kara was on her way, a tiny girl with her mother's eyes and her mother's hair and her mother's lips and her mother's feet and her mother's everything. That's what he'd expected, what he'd dreamed about, what he'd envisioned. That's what he'd prepared himself for. But when he stepped into the room, when he turned his face to the side and saw a young doctor holding a squirming pink bundle, when he got close enough to actually see the tiny figure, he was starstruck. Completely speechless, wide-eyed, awed. When he saw _her_ he forgot about the picture he'd painted inside his head, forgot about the vision of his daughter he had imagined.

He approached slowly, silently, his breath held and his heart pounding behind his ribcage. He didn't speak but he did turn to glance at Alex, the redhead offering him an encouraging nod. Mon-El mimicked the motion and turned back to look at his daughter, complaining whimpers drawing his attention although he couldn't know what it was that made the baby protest.

He took her in his arms, a little afraid, a little too careful, and leaned down to press a light kiss on her head. "Hi beautiful," he whispered, his eyes glued on her closed ones, tracing her features, her clenched hands, the outlining of her tiny body. "Hi," he said again when he noticed the baby stilled, as if she'd stopped her abrupt movements just to listen to him. "You recognize my voice? Yeah? We've had quite a few conversations us two, haven't we?" he joked and his smile grew impossibly wider, a little more and his face would break, Mon-El was sure of that.

He shushed his little girl when she whimpered again and took her hand in his, a finger stroking her skin gently. "I'm here, daddy's here," he soothed and couldn't help giving her another soft kiss, above her tiny ear. He nuzzled his nose in her blanket, finding a naked spot that was probably her shoulder, and he breathed her in.

Mon-El held his daughter but he hadn't been convinced she was real yet. He felt her warmth, heard her sounds, stared at her, but the truth was she'd lured him into a daze and he couldn't believe that he had her in his arms at last. The feeling was so intense, so overwhelming, he was breathless and stunned, unable to think of anything past that tiny creature. But despite the fact that his brain was a little slow, struggling to catch up, his heart raced upon embracing the new reality, welcoming his newborn girl with skipped beats and rushes of warmth and affection. His knees were weak, his head swirling, but _she_ stood out above all else, and gods, he loved her, he loved her so much. He'd just met her, had only just gotten to see her for real, and although she wasn't exactly what he'd expected he didn't care. How could he when she was so perfect, so much more than he'd ever be able to imagine? She was everything, and Mon-El got lost in the thought, in the fact, in his own little world where he and his daughter existed alone and together.

Tears welled up in his eyes and a chuckle bubbled up in his throat because he could hear Kara's teasing words already. There he was, having just met his daughter for the first time, and of course he was crying, like his girlfriend had predicted. He turned his face to the side and wiped it on his shirt, and then stared back at his little girl, inevitably.

"Don't tell Kara I said this but she looks like you," Alex said softly, coming to stand beside the two. She put a hand on Mon-El's shoulder and squeezed, sharing a smile with the new father.

"How is she?" Mon-El asked, his voice concerned but not losing its warmth.

"Perfectly healthy," Alex assured, cupping a tiny foot. "All of 7 pounds and with a mean cry, I say we've got a little fighter here."

"And Kara? How is she doing? Can I see her?"

Alex nodded. "In a minute," she said. "She did great, but she lost a lot of blood and she's exhausted. Fortunately it didn't take long for the placenta to be delivered after your baby girl was out, so they're stitching her up now and she'll be put under sun lamps right away. You can see her in just a minute."

"Thank you," Mon-El breathed out. "I kind of freaked out earlier, I didn't know how to handle all this without you. From day one you've been here for everything, for Kara and for me, and honestly you being in there with Kara is the only reason I didn't lose it every time I heard her scream and cry out," he admitted, his eyes turning sad for a second. He was happy, of course, his daughter's arrival had made him the happiest he'd ever felt, but he still couldn't forget Kara's pain. And he knew it wasn't that big of a deal, humans gave birth everyday, despite their fragility, their weaknesses and vulnerabilities, but the fact that he hadn't been there to see Kara, to make sure she was okay through the immense pain, had worsened his fears significantly. But Alex's voice had been a comfort, and he'd grasped on to it, because it'd been the only thing that kept his mind from wandering down dark paths. "So thank you," he said again.

Alex sighed lightly, a hand pushing her hair away from her face. "You know I'd do anything for Kara," she replied, matter-of-fact. "For you too," she emphasized. "And of course for this little girl right here." She caressed the baby's head and looked at Mon-El with the most sincere and sparkling look. She'd never thought she'd get to be an aunt but as it'd turned out life had stolen a glimpse at her bucket list and had started checking off things of its own volition. And honestly, Alex couldn't complain, for she was just as enamored with the new addition to the family as the little one's father was.

"Can we go in now?" Mon-El asked, feeling the picture was incomplete as he stood with his daughter in his arms but without Kara. He needed to make sure both of his girls were okay in order to calm his worrying mind.

"You two can go, I'll be outside talking to the others. If you need anything, just call." And with that Alex walked away, leaving father and daughter alone for the first time.

"Should we go see mommy? What do you think?" Mon-El asked the baby in a soft tone, grinning when she gave her answer in the form of a blink, her first one. Her eyes were blurry and the blue wasn't clear, wasn't matching the shade of her mother's yet, but Mon-El was certain that it would soon enough. "I knew it," he mumbled, "I knew you'd get Kara's comets."

The pair moved then, walking through a second door and finally entering the surgery room where Kara was still in. Mon-El immediately searched for the blonde, his eyes wide and worried, and when he located her he finally inhaled with ease. All that time it felt like he'd had trouble breathing, and although he was ecstatic to have his daughter in his arms, to hold her, to talk to her, his chest had been tight and heavy. But it all faded away when he saw Kara, when their gazes locked and the blonde's lips stretched into a smile. It was one of the happiest ones Mon-El had ever seen her wear, so he smiled too, and he fell in love with her even more at that moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the blonde, forgoing greetings and soft words for the time being. He approached her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, careful not to squeeze the baby between them.

"I'm okay," Kara assured, closing her eyes only for a second, to savor the feeling of Mon-El's lips against her skin.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little," she nodded and then lifted a hand to pull the pink blanket slightly to the side to reveal a sleeping face. Kara looked at her daughter and up at her boyfriend, repeating the action a few times. "She got your lips," she said, "And your nose, and your ears, and wait," her brows furrowed, "What color are her eyes?"

Mon-El grinned, "They're like yours, like comets," he replied, mesmerized.

"Give me," Kara pleaded, her arms reaching for her little girl, whom she had only seen for a short minute as soon as she'd been born. Then Alex had whisked her away to clean her up and check on her, and Kara had missed her, sixty seconds hadn't been enough, they could never be enough, she needed more.

Mon-El passed the baby over, careful and gentle, and when his girl was safely cradled in her mother's embrace he took a moment to admire the two. He memorized the image, made sure it got photographed inside his head, so that he could keep it and cherish it for years to come. "I think she looks more like you," he said, "Beautiful just like her mom."

Kara looked at him then, scooting slightly to the side to make some room for him to sit beside her, and when Mon-El did, she reached for his lips with her own. "She's ours," she whispered after she'd kissed him.

"She is," Mon-El agreed. He wrapped an arm around Kara's back and used his other hand to caress the baby's cheek. "She's quiet," he added.

Kara nodded her head but didn't speak out loud. She watched him watch their little girl and her heart skipped beats at the sight. Mon-El's eyes were so bright, his face so soft with that kind of pure happiness that he probably wasn't even fully aware of. He kissed Kara's temple and leaned his head low to mumble things to their tiny, sleeping beauty. She was all he could see at the moment, Kara knew it, and she didn't mind. She loved seeing him like that, so light and free, so happy. So she turned her head away from Mon-El and to their baby as well, because she was just as swept by their tiny person, she was just as happy and in love.

"Are you happy?" Kara asked Mon-El a minute later. Their eyes locked, their foreheads touched.

" _So happy_ ," Mon-El assured her and kissed her, deep and unrestrained. "Thank you," he told Kara.

"I love you," the blonde smiled.

"I love you," Mon-El repeated right back at her. A loud cry was heard then, breaking them out of their shared trance and demanding their attention. The new father laughed. "No, no, don't cry, I'm sorry, I love you too," he told his daughter and shushed her with big words and soft voices. The baby continued to whimper nevertheless.

"So much for being quiet," Kara chuckled and held the bundle closer to her chest, her lips brushing against thin hairs before she pressed a kiss on a tiny forehead. Blue eyes blinked open, unfocused and blurry just like before, but they moved constantly, as if they were searching for something or someone. "Sh, my love, it's okay, I'm right here," Kara kept saying until the whines and the pouts faded, a yawn replacing them.

"Maybe she's hungry," Mon-El suggested, reaching a hand under the blanket to find tiny toes. His fingers caressed and soothed and it seemed like he was doing something right because the baby grew quiet and her eyelids flattered closed again.

"And sleepy apparently," Kara added.

Mon-El kissed the blonde's temple again and their cheeks touched as they continued to watch their baby sleep. "We made this," he breathed out, a little choked up, his emotions hitting him afresh.

"We did," Kara muttered in response and cuddled close to him. She held back a teasing comment about how he was such a softie and only let a giggle slip past her lips when Mon-El wiped his eyes dry.

"Shut up," Mon-El said but with no real bite to his words. He held Kara tighter, continued to stroke his daughter's little foot, and he allowed himself to get lost in the moment. His heart was full, and warm, and not so heavy anymore. And it definitely reveled at the sight of his two girls, one wrapped around another and leaning against him. They were a family at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally another three-part thing but it doesn't feel complete if I end it here so I'm adding another chapter later in the week!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, leave kudos and comments if you did! ;) x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this one because I promised, and it's short, but I still hope you like it.
> 
> Credits for the mood boards in chapters 2 and 3 go to @93Mika, thanks again sweetheart, you're the best! <3

The midday sun settled high in the clear, blue sky, chasing the epicenter with a determined kind of focus that would only waver as the hours passed and the flaming planet leaned further toward the westside. The city was loud and so was the building Kara was in, but the buzz and the noise didn't reach the room she'd been occupying for the last two days. The door was closed, the walls soundproof and the windows that covered up the entire left side of the room only let the warm sunlight slip through.

The blonde sat comfortably in her armchair, leaning her head to the side and basking in the gentle rays that fuelled her cells with some extra and much-needed energy. She enjoyed the silence that had settled and surrounded her, the only disruptions the soft hums and breathing sounds her baby girl made as she was being fed. They hadn't gotten many quiet moments after the birth, hadn't been left alone as much as the new mother would have liked. There were so many people around, enthusiastically welcoming the newborn, showering her with love and gifts, taking turns to meet the new addition to the group. And Kara couldn't have imagined it differently, couldn't have wished for friends and family more loving and warm. But she was tired, if she was being completely honest, and she needed a break—some time to spend with her little girl, to watch her, to take her in, to figure out how they worked, how they clicked as mother and daughter. Their shared journey had only just begun and Kara was already dependent on her daughter, already unable to take her eyes off of her.

Before the baby had been born, Kara hadn't been certain how motherhood would really feel like. All throughout her pregnancy she'd been excited and nervous and impatient, eager to meet her baby, to take care of her, to love her. But she'd also been sad that she had to give up Supergirl, that she had to restrain herself and be careful in a way she hadn't been used to for a long time. Kara had been afraid that once the baby was born that feeling would become more intense, more like a trap and less like a new adventure. But she'd been wrong, because at that exact moment, as she held her child and watched her fight to keep her eyes open, her little mouth suckling lazily but not ready to let go yet, the blonde couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be. She loved being a hero, loved helping people and keeping the world safe, but her own world had shifted, had taken on a different form now, and so Kara couldn't give this up. She couldn't give her daughter up. Not for anything.

The mother smiled softly and traced her fingers along tiny features, along a button nose and barely-there eyebrows and rosy cheeks. She caressed and stroked and held her daughter's hazy gaze in her own, not wanting to look elsewhere, not even interested in looking elsewhere. She offered her thumb for her newborn to wrap her little hand around and grinned as she felt the light squeeze that followed the actions. "So strong you are," she praised. "And so beautiful."

Blue eyes turned to look at her, following the sound of Kara's whispered endearments since the little one couldn't actually see yet, so the blonde kept talking, kept complimenting, holding her daughter's attention without much effort. "Are you done yet?" she asked and kissed tiny fingers. "I think you are." Kara lifted her baby up, holding her across her shoulder and still uncovered breast, and patted her back gently.

And that's how Mon-El found them, half a minute later, when he entered the room with quiet steps. He smiled at the sight and approached, first pressing a kiss atop his daughter's head and then giving one to his girlfriend as well. He had new priorities these days, tiny and demanding ones, and he didn't allow himself to forget. "What are you two doing?" he squatted down in front of the pair and found a covered little foot to tickle softly.

"We were hungry," Kara smiled and when a yawn was heard the mother shook her head fondly. "And now we're tired," she added, kissing a clothed arm that had tangled itself in her hair.

"How about I take you two home?" Mon-El suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara nodded in response. She tried not to bother her sleepy angel as she maneuvered her little body to pull her clothes back in their appropriate place, and then she held the baby more securely and stood, mimicking her boyfriend's own actions. "Can you pass me her blanket?"

"Of course," Mon-El complied. "Here," he let Kara cover their baby up as he walked around gathering the rest of their stuff. A couple of minutes later the three exited the DEO room, ready to go home for the first time as a family.

Mon-El walked ahead and Kara followed, the bundle in her arms quiet and barely moving. She noticed Alex waiting for them, a smile on her face as her eyes inevitably fell upon the cradled infant, and the blonde gave her sister a teasing look. Alex shrugged in response, coming close and murmuring soft words to her niece.

"Is everything ready back at the house?" Kara asked.

"Yep," Alex nodded, not bothering to look away from the baby. "Mom and Mon-El took care of anything you two will need."

Kara sighed in relief, her shoulders relaxing. "Can we go now?" she joked.

"You can," Alex waved her sister off disinterestedly. "But I'm keeping this little beauty right here."

"I see," Kara played along. "So I've been replaced."

Alex chuckled. "I mean, look at her, she's the most badass baby girl I've ever seen, she takes after me," she boasted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kara replied, exchanging a look with Mon-El as they both watched Alex and the way their daughter seemed to be completely oblivious to her fawning aunt.

The baby then whimpered in her sleep and Kara shushed her softly. "Alright, alright, we're leaving," she told her.

Alex let them go with a promise to stop by the next day and Kara walked straight into Mon-El's outstretched, awaiting arm. He kissed the blonde's temple and whispered, "Let's take our daughter home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of me you're seeing for a while, I'll be completely off the internet for the next month until my entrance exams are over but I'm coming back with more updates and stories once the summer hiatus starts.
> 
> Thanks for reading, just like always, and if you left any kudos and comments I'd be delighted! x


End file.
